Ghost Dancer (Watcher Datafile)
GHOST DANCER James Owl secret (Old West: James Great Owl secret) James Owl is the current Ghost Dancer, a title given to those who guard a sacred gateway to the Secret Worlds. James grandfather Nathaniel Great Owl, like his father, also a James, before him had also been a Ghost Dancer and had tasked James before his birth with becoming a Ghost Dancer one day when he was of age. James father's resentment of Nathaniel meant that he tried to carve a different future for his son, sending him to school elsewhere from the reservation they had lived, and James did excel scholastically, giving him a lot of opportunity. However everything changed one night, when James had a dream of his grandfather transforming into the Ghost Dancer, and his dreams had terrifying demon like creatures in them slaying his grandfather. His friends less than supportive about his bad dreams offered no sympathy so James tried to clear his head by surfing. Laying on the beach, his lack of sleep the prior night from interruption had made him tired and he drifted to sleep to again dream of his grandfather the Ghost Dancer and more demons. Clown demons of the Manitou he would discover. Sharing his strange and terrible dreams again on the phone with a friend, James was taken aback when a hawk flew through his window, crashing and transforming into a naked woman on the ground. She announces herself as Lori, the guardian of the Ghost Dancers, first a guardian of James grandfather Nathaniel Owl and now a guardian to him, as he is the new Ghost Dancer. Clown demons appeared as a frightened James fled the scene as Lori fought back against them alone. He runs as fast as he can, only to end up face to face with Lori again. She explained to him who he was, what he was and about dream worlds and secret worlds and Ghost Dancer lore. A Ghost Dancer, James possesses many of the abilities of prior Ghost Dancers. He is the gate keeper to the Secret Worlds, worlds of spirits. This important and sacred role grants him powerful mystic abilities, including energy projection blasts, teleportation and opening mystical portals. Succeeding Ghost Dancer's accumulate power, each Ghost Dancer being more powerful than his predecessor. As such James is the most powerful Ghost Dancer thus far. James powers will develop with greater experience. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D10, Team D6 Distinctions Guardian of the Secret Worlds, Hopi Tradition, Legacy of the Ghost Dancers Power Sets ANCESTRAL MAGIC Adept Sorcery D8, Mystic Blast D8, Mystic Senses D8, Mystic Shield D8, Teleport D8 SFX: Dimensional Manipulation. When using Sorcery to create or eliminate dimension-related assets or complications double Sorcery and step up your effect die. SFX: Lori. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to step up a Mystic Resource during a Transition Scene. Activate an opportunity to do this during an Action Scene. You may spend a doom die to use Ghost dancers Buddy affiliation for the rest of the scene instead of his Solo affiliation. SFX: Medicine Pouch. When using your Mystic specialty to make, or assist in recovery rolls, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Ancestral Magic powers in a single dice pool at -1 step for each additional power. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Ancestral Magic. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Ancestral Magic. If mental trauma received, shutdown Ancestral Magic until trauma is recovered. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. When you add Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications with your effect die. Limit: Tribal Champion. Step up emotional stress inflicted by your tribesmen, ancestors, or their gods to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. SPIRIT TRAVELER Intagibility D12, Invisibility D12 SFX: Without Form. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your astral form by mundane means. SFX: Spirit Mastery. Spend a doom die to step up your effect die when creating spirit-based assets or complications. Limit: The Empty Vessel. When your dice pool includes an Spirit Traveler power, adding a power from any other Power Set costs a doom die. Your physical form remains where you left it, and for as long as you remain out of sight of it any stress or complications that target it directly are stepped up. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Native American Category:Old West